With You In Your Dreams
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Grab your tissues. This is song fic and a tearjerker. Aragorn is dieing and Legolas is there when he takes his last breath. Please read.


Hey everyone. I'm still writing my other stories, but I need to get this out. This story goes for all those who lost a loved one. May it be a grandpa or grandma, mom or dad, or friends. Do not tell me this song sucks, even if it is by Hanson.  
  
A/N: I will ask this now. Is it so hard to lose someonewhen it's been a year since they died? My grandma died a year now and it's really hard. Is it suppose to be this hard? I know I'm acting like a baby and people lost more than what I lost, but this is my first time I lost someone I loved. So this goes out for anyone who lost someone they loved. Also, do not tell me I mispelled words. I was crying while writing this so I really don't care.  
  
Dislcaimers: Don't own LOTR nor "With You In Your Dreams" by Hanson.  
  
/..../ song  
  
Legolas sat outside the room of his friend Aragorn. No, he should say Estel. He needed hope. It's been two days since they arrived in Rivendell with Aragorn sick. They were in an Orc battle, and Aragorn took a hit ment for Legolas.  
  
/ If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not good bye  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams/  
  
He saw Lord Elrond coming out of the room, looking down at Legolas with tears in his eyes. How can he break this news to the young friend.  
  
"Legolas, I'm afraid he only as a week or less to live. I tried all I could, but..."  
  
"I understand. May I see him?"  
  
"Yes. He is sleeping and might not wake up." Elrond left Legolas alone.  
  
Legolas walked into the room, closeing the door behind him. He wanted to leave the room when he saw his friend. Aragorn was laying on the bed, eyes closed, and it looked like he wasn't breathing. Legolas sat in the chair Elrond was sitting in and just took his friends hands in his own. He felt tears running down his face. He wanted to be strong. He didn't want to cry, but he knew by the end of the day, his friend will be no more.  
  
/If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
If I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heatbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams/  
  
He closed his eyes and just thought of all the good times they had. When they were little, they would play jokes on Elladan and Elrohir. Steal food from the cooks, drive Elrond crazy. All the fun times. Then he thought of the times they fought. One day they will be fighting and the next day they were friends. More tears came down. He didn't want that to end. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and see Aragorn waiting for him to hurry up.  
  
/Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side  
And though my flesh is gone. Hoo ohh  
I'll still be with you, at all times  
And though my body is gone, Hoo ohh  
I'll still be there to confort you at all times  
  
Repeat chorus/  
  
He looked up when Aragorn gasped a breath, and then nothing. Legolas just watched his friends chest, praying his friend was breathing, but his chest never rose not fell. Fear struck him just now. His friend was gone and could do nothing else. He saw Elrond and his son walk in and he just looked at them with blurry eyes. He stood up and kissed Aragorn on his cold forhead and walked out of the room, not looking at the sad family.  
  
The funeral was long to Legolas. All the elves in Rivendell were gathered. Some from Mirkwood, for Legolas, and also Gimli and the hobbits were there. Legolas stayed at the back row. His eyes were red from cry. He was there when Aragorn took his last breath. He remembered the last kiss he gave Aragorn when they closed the casket. While everyone ate, Legolas was in his room, crying some more. He finally fell asleep. He dremt of Aragorn/  
  
/I don't want you to cry and weep. Hoo ohh  
I want you to go on, living you life  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, Hoo ohh  
Cause in your heart you have all good times  
  
Repeat chorus/  
  
Legolas woke up crying. He had a nightmare of Aragorn getting hit with the arrow. That was ment for him. Not Aragorn. Not his friend. He sat up, head in his hands and cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, stareing into grey eyes. Was he dreaming? Was Aragorn really there.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Don't cry Legolas. My friend. I hate it when you shed tears."  
  
"You're dead. Why did you die? I never got to say good bye. Why did you leave me?!"  
  
"I'm not gone. I never left you. In your heart is where I stay and there I will always stay. You are brave Legolas, and I don't want to cry no more."  
  
"It hurts Aragorn. A friend, not even family, should bury a loved one. Not until it was there time, which it wasn't yours. but we had to bury you."  
  
"Just go to sleep and I'll be there. I will never stray from your dreams my friend."  
  
"I don't want to sleep. You will leave me if I do." He felt Aragorn's hand push him down. He felt so real.   
  
"Sleep. I will be in your dreams."  
  
/Hoo, I'll be with you in your dreams./  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and just as Aragorn promised, he was there. Waited for him to join him on one of their rides. Legolas knew he was dreaming when Aragorn talked to him, but now, he knew his friend was in no more pain and could now rest in peace.  
  
Dedicated to Eleanor Howell  
A mother and a grandma to all. You will be missed.  
Dec. 30, 1917 - Feb. 6, 2002 


End file.
